What Each Kiss Means
by liuxue
Summary: he didn't show his emotions, but his kisses means everything. different situations and might be AU - HayateHelena
1. i) Forehead

**What Each Kiss Means**

**he didn't show his emotions, but his kisses means everything. different situations and might be AU**

* * *

i) Kiss on the Forehead

Hayate was in front of his girlfriend's door. His hand was raised in mid-air, ready to knock on the door, when the woman came out in a (short) towel.

"Helena? Why are you dressed like that?"

She sighed and looked behind her. "I had just gotten out of the shower and Kokoro said that there was someone outside the door. And that she was scared that it was a stranger."

Hayate nodded his head in understanding. His sisters also did that to him sometimes. Though, it was great to have them getting along. He just wished it did not involve him most of the time.

"I'm just going to go get changed and then we can go on our date."

Helena opened the door big enough so that Hayate could walk in. She then ran to her room to get changed while Hayate sat in an awkward silence with her sister.

"Hayate, I trust you. I really do," Kokoro started. "But if you dare hurt a single hair on onee-san's head," Kokoro rested her hands on the male's neck and made a snarling sound with the action of slicing his head off.

"You get it?" she asked sweetly, the background filled with her dark black aura. Hayate nodded his head slowly, not sure if this was the real Kokoro that Helena had told him countless times about. Was this really the sweet Kokoro that Helena had told him about? He wasn't sure anymore.

Luckily, before Kokoro could threaten him anymore, Helena stepped out of her room in a red and black Kimino. The couple had agreed to go to a traditional Japanese restaurant where Helena could taste actual Japanese food. And the next week, Hayate would go to one of Helena's friend's French restaurants.

"Are we ready to go?" Helena asked. Hayate stood up quickly and gave his hand to Helena. She took it with pleasure and the two walked out the door. Kokoro was behind, waving at the two but sending slight glares at Hayate's back.

Once they were out of Helena's house, Hayate turned her around. He kissed Helena's forehead slightly, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds longer, before pulling away.

"H-Hayate, why did you do that?" Helena's skin turned an unnatural red color as Hayate walked away, his own face turning red as well.

When he noticed Helena wasn't beside him anymore, he turned to her and said, "Are you coming along?"

Helena snapped out of her daze and ran towards him, "Yes, of course."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the series that I was talking about in Beau. It is going to each kiss and I think there is like 5 or 6. Um. So this is like a valentine's day gift to you all. So, four more days. I think I will upload another one so I can reward you with it~**

**~Snowy (Review? Please?)**


	2. ii) Cheek

**What Each Kiss Means**

**he didn't show his emotions, but his kisses means everything. different situations and might be AU**

* * *

ii) Kiss on the Cheek

Helena watched him from afar. Watched him laugh with another girl. A girl she could never be.

She sighed from her pathetic attempt. She could just walk up to him, interrupt his conversation with Hitomi and start a conversation with him. But she didn't want to. Hitomi was a nice girl and she deserved the best. Helena didn't even know why she was so nice to Hitomi when she envied her so much. Before she walked away from the scene, she could see the brunette smirk at her slightly.

And before she could fully turn away from the sight, she felt a hand on her shoulder and another hand that grabbed her right arm. She turned around, her hair flying behind her and almost slapping the person behind her.

Helena then felt a pair of dry yet warm lips on her cheek. She widened her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening. When the pair of lips left, she felt her face go warm and turned her head towards the person.

"Hayate?" she chocked out. She was tongue tied and that rarely happens. She could feel her stomach fill with butterflies that were flying around. She tiled her head when she heard Hayate chuckle.

"That means that I see you as a friend," he stated. She could hear Hitomi let out a breath of relief from ten miles away. Helena nodded her head and said, "Of course."

She then leaned in closer to Hayate's face. She could feel his hot breath blowing into her face and it took all the willpower she had to turn her head and kiss Hayate on the cheek too.

She let her pink-tinted lips linger for a while before pulling away. Her lips curved into a tiny smirk when she heard Hitomi gasp. She then walked away from the two people with a type of happiness and ego she had never felt before.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I will post it up today or tomorrow. I still need to prepare for Chinese New Year, so yeah. I have one more written out. I won't tell you what it is but I will tell you that it involves a ball. If I update today, yay! Double update~

~Snowy (Your reviews are what keeps me going so please?)


	3. ii) Hand

**What Each Kiss Means**

**he didn't show his emotions, but his kisses means everything. different situations and might be AU**

* * *

iii) Kiss on the Hand

How did she let Kokoro drag her into the party again? Oh right, the puppy dog face. The stinking puppy dog face that Helena could never resist. And Kokoro took full advantage of it. She knew that Kokoro had practiced the look in the mirror.

But at least it was a masquerade party. No body knew that Helena was the girl in the pure white party dress with tons of cuts on them. The girl with the royal blue face mask.

Even if she was without a mask, nobody would notice her. She was sticking to the wall, even if she was an angel to the men there. Her eyes were searching for someone Kokoro said would be there, a boy with a black and grey tuxedo.

"Miss, could I ask for a dance?" Helena turned to the sound of the husky voice. The man was kneeling down at her with his head bowed. Her lips formed a light smile and she nodded while brining her gloved her down to the man's chin, lifting it up.

What surprised her was that the man kissed her arm, up until her ear.

"Well, shall we go to the dance floor?" His voice felt soft yet strong. Smooth like velvet and hard like a rock. Helena looked at the man blankly and nodded, scared if she was to speak, her voice would crack.

He brought her to the dance floor, slowly guiding her to do the waltz. She could do it herself but her legs felt weak, her mind felt like it was melting. Her arms hung onto the man for dear life as he lifted her off her feet.

"May I ask what is you name, my Juliet?" Helena blushed a bright crimson color, hearing that complement from the mysterious male in front of her.

"Helena Douglas," her voice whispered and shook slightly. She knew it was a terrible idea to tell a stranger, but it was worth it. "What about you, my good sir?"

"Hayate"

* * *

**A/N: So everyday I will post one-two chapters and we will wait until V-Day for the final one, okay?**

**~Snowy (Nobody reviewed)**


End file.
